Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Through Agita
by Beta-Solution
Summary: A originalish retelling of GTA: SA, with my own sadistic twists. The Butcher and a Zombie horde in front. A zombie assassin behind. Things don't look good for the Officer everyone loves to hate. R&R, please?
1. Prelude

**GTA: Liberty Through Agita  
**_Prelude/Author's Note_

**Legal Notice: **_I do not own the rights to GTA, the GTA logo, the Rock Star logo, The Konami logo, the Capcom logo, the Silent Hill logo, the Resident Evil logo, or any of the GTA/Silent Hill/Resident Evil characters and trademarks. I do own the intellectual rights to the various original characters used in this fiction who do not appear in any of the GTA/Silent Hill/Resident Evil games, or various other Rock Star/Konami/Capcom projects. All other characters, logos, trademarks, and etc are copyright their respective owner(s)._

**Author's Note: **_Hello. Welcome to Grand Theft Auto: Liberty through Agita, a fan fiction by BetaSolution(Nathan A Brown). For reference, Agita is Latin for 'A horrible suffering.' So, the full title would be 'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty through Horrible Suffering.' Fitting, no?_

_A few things to note. I do not plan on following the San Andreas, Vice City, or GTA III plotlines. As with all my fan-fictions, the plotline is, more or less, original and my own creation, somewhat. The story will focus around the main character of San Andreas, CJ,and will take place in the Los Santos area. Expect Guest Appearances by a few of the other GTA characters, as well as various baddies from other games. (Time Paradox? What Time paradox?) Also, I may or may not bastardize SA's plotline to fit my own ends for this RP._

_What inspired this Fan-Fic, you asked? I was playing through GTA:SA a little while ago, and was reminded of Silent Hill by something, although I forget what now. So I went and got some cheat codes (Always Midnight, Always Foggy, No peds/low traffic, and Spawn Quadbike). Driving aimlessly around in the dark fog with no one on the streets gave me the chills, and when I discovered the Jefferson Motel, I felt inspired to write a GTA story with a Silent Hill/Resident Evil twist. This is the first of such attempts at this particular genre for me, and I can only hope I pull it off correctly._

_For Mood music, I'd suggest something creepy and dark. A few tracks off of the Serial Experiments Lain OST and the Serial Experiments Lain 'Bootleg' album, for starters. Also, you might want to try listening to the Silent Hill Original Soundtrack, as well as the Silent Hill 2 OST as you read. Some might say Marilyn Manson, but eh... I prefer the Industrial Noise of the Silent Hill Soundtracks._

_Without further ado, on to the story! Remember, if you don't like it, read something else!_

* * *

**  
Los Santos International Airport, 199X**

A passenger airliner touches down at the Los Santos International Airport. The airliner taxis itself over to an unloading terminal, and begins to discharge its passengers. One of them is Carlos Johnson, or CJ to his friends. Standing at just about 6 feet even, he's a muscled and toned African American, obvious signs of constant working out and exercising.

Leaving the boarding/exiting terminal, CJ ventures into the heart of the airport, claiming his baggage. He notes that many of the people already inside the airport seem unhealthy, and quite a few are coughing. He doesn't notice that all outbound flights have been cancelled.

Taking his bag, he leaves the airport, raising his hand at the curb to signal a taxi. A yellow cab pulls up, and CJ loads his bag into the trunk.

Walking around to the passenger side, CJ climbs in, and gives the driver his old address in Ganton. The driver pulls away from the airport...


	2. Starting as Normal

**GTA: Liberty Through Agita  
**_Mission One: Starting as Normal_

As the taxi made its way, CJ leaned back into the seat, recalling the phone call that had brought him back from the East Coast.

\\\/ \\\/ \\\/ \\\/ \\\/ \\\/ \\\/  
CJ had been relaxing at home. He had just gotten off work and was enjoying some downtime, an ice-cold beer in one hand, and the TV remote in the other. He had to admit that he enjoyed life in Liberty City. It had that certain appeal to him that made me resist urges to leave. Here he forged his own life.

Abruptly, the phone rings. CJ answers it. "'Sup?" He answers.

"CJ, it's Sweet!" came the voice from the other side. CJ grinned.

"Whassup, Sweet?" He asked.

"It's... It's moms." Sweet's tone was serious. CJ straightened up.

"Did something happen?"

"She's dead, bro." Sweet finally said. CJ was glad he was sitting down already. He knew if he had been standing, he would have staggered and fell.

"What? No... That's not right, nigga. You're joking, tell me you're mother-fucking joking?"

"No joke... For real."

CJ shook his head, trying to clear it. "Are you guys still in Los Santos... Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Lates." That day, he sold his apartment, almost all of his belongings, and bought a plane ticket to Los Santos...  
/\\\ /\\\ /\\\ /\\\ /\\\ /\\\ /\\\

The wail of a police siren and the flashing of red and blue lights cut CJ's reminiscing short. The taxi had only managed to get three city blocks from the airport before a police cruiser flashed its lights behind it. The police car wasn't trying to get at someone ahead of the taxi, so the cabbie obeyed and pulled over.

"Damnit. Not three minutes in and I'm already bein' harassed." CJ complains as he watches two policemen step out of the cruiser through the cab's rear-view mirror.

The driver of the police cruiser pulled out a megaphone, putting it to his mouth, "Passenger. Show us your hands." CJ recognized the voice instantly. It was Officer Tenpenny.

"Fuck. That hard ass is still around? I figured he'd be in a retirement home by now... Damn..." He obeyed, opening the door and putting his hands out.

"Alright. Now step out of the vehicle, slowly. Stop." Officer Tenpenny ordered as CJ complied, stepping out of the taxi and stopping when instructed. "Get down on your knees."

CJ did this as well, dropping to his knees. Tenpenny barked more orders through the megaphone. "Now, down on your stomach. There you go, that's a good boy." CJ laid face down on the ground, the second police officer coming up to him and slapping a pair of handcuffs on him. He frisked CJ, and found his wallet, removing it as well as the cash inside.

"Hey man! That's my paper! That's money, fool." CJ shouted.

"I'll take that Officer Pulaski." Tenpenny said, as the white officer handed him CJ's money.

"My money, man..." CJ said once again.

"What money?" Tenpenny said, pocketing it. "Pulaski, you see any money?"

"Can't say that I did, sir." He replied, smirking.

CJ squirmed, fuming. "That ain't right, nigga."

Tenpenny ignored this comment, walking right up to CJ and pulling him to his feet. "Welcome home Carl. Glad to have you back. You haven't forgotten about us, have you boy?

"Hell nah, Officer Tenpenny. I was wonderin' what the hold up was."

"Heh. Get your ass in the car." Tenpenny said, pushing Carl towards the police cruiser. Carl stumbled a bit, but didn't fall.

"Ease up man! Damn." He said, sliding into the back of the cruiser. Officer Pulaski and Tenpenny climbed back into the car, and drove off. The taxicab followed suit, leaving in another direction. CJ stared at it as it left his field of vision. "Hey, my bags man! My bags! Damn..."

The cruiser drives through the city, passing other vehicles and people on the street. Tenpenny drives, while Pulaski rides shotgun. CJ is in the back by himself.

Tenpenny speaks, "So, how you been Carl? How's your wonderful family?"

"Shit. I'm here to bury my moms. You know that!"

"Yeah, I guess I do. What else you got shakin', 'homeboy.'"

CJ turned his head, looking out his window. "Nothing. I live in Liberty City now. I'm clean."

Tenpenny chuckled, finding the thought simply too funny, "You clean? Nah, you ain't never been clean, Carl."

Pulaski holds up a 9mm pistol inside a sealed evidence bag. "Hmm... What's this now?"

"That is a weapon, Officer Pulaski, that was used to gun down a Police officer not ten minutes ago. Officer Pendelbury. A fine man, I might add. You work fast, nigga." Officer Tenpenny said, looking at CJ in the rearview mirror.

CJ snorted, made a face as if he had just bitten into something sour and old. "You know I JUST got off the plane."

"It's a good thing then that we found you and retrieved the murder weapon." Officer Pulaski said, resecuring the weapon.

"That ain't my gun!" CJ spat in his own defense.

"Don't bullshit me Carl!" Tenpenny said harshly.

"Yeah, don't bullshit him, Carl." Pulaski echoed.

"Man... What the fuck you want from me this time?" Carl asked, his shoulders slumping.

"When we want you, we'll find you. In the meantime..." The police cruiser pulls into a back alley, and stops, Tenpenny turning around to look at Carl. "Try not to gun down anymore officers of the law." The two locked gaze, and the cop smirked, a sly smug grin. He knew he held all the chips.

Pulaski hopped out, pulling CJ out of the cruiser and uncuffing him.

CJ looked away, looking around. He finally noticed where he was. "You can't leave me here! This is Ballas turf!"

"I thought you said you was innocent Carl? That you don't bang anymore?" Tenpenny said, laughing as he backs the cruiser out of the alleyway. In the passenger seat, Pulaski began speaking into the radio, but Carl couldn't hear what was being said.

"Damnit... Ah shit, worst fucking place in the world right now. Rollin Heights Ballas Country." He spoke to himself, spying a bike up ahead of him. "Better get the fuck back to friendly turf." He hops on the bike, and begins pedaling, heading for Grove Street, his old home...

Some time later, he arrives at Grove Street, hopping off the bike and walking it to a stop. He quickly stashes it next to his house, and enters.

Immediately upon setting foot inside, old memories flood back to him. Overcome with emotion, he can barely stand up right. He steps over to the TV, picking up the picture sitting on top of it. It was of his mother. He takes a step back with it in his hand, staring at it. Somehow, he finds a chair, and sits in it.

He hears quick movement behind him, and hears a voice say, "You picked the wrong house, nigga!" He recognized the voice as belonging to Big Smoke, an old friend of the family. He turns in the chair and tries to warn Big Smoke, but it was too late.

The metal baseball bat collides with his head. Blood sprays from his mouth as he goes down to floor, inky blackness enveloping him. Big Smoke had recognized at the last second who he had swung at, but by that time, the only thing he could do was try to not hit him so hard.

"Damnit... Why didn't you say something, CJ? Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up." Big Smoke says, although in his current state, CJ couldn't hear him...


	3. A Dark Twist

**GTA: Liberty Through Agita  
**_Mission Two: A Dark Twist_

Officer Tenpenny leaned out of his cruiser, looking up at the hills over-looking Glen Park. The sun was just beginning to set, and he could what looked like a massive fog bank rolling in from the hills. "Damn, you ever see anything like that?" He asked to his passenger.

"Once, in a movie." Officer Pulaski said.

"That ain't what I mean... Man, just looking at that gives me the creeps. Let's go." Tenpenny rolls off as the light he was sitting at turns green...

As the sun sets, the fog bank rolls down the hill, encompassing the entire city within minutes. At first, there is nothing. The whole city goes quiet, almost as if it were anticipating something sinister, and holding its breath in hopes that it would pass. Then, slowly, gunfire erupts here and there, growing louder and more intense with each passing second. Soon, the whole city is alive with noise. Screams, gunfire, and inhuman screeches ring out from the streets.

One by one, the individual gunfights die down, either the shooters running out of ammo, or suffering a worse fate. Incoherent screaming is rampant, and police sirens are constantly heard. Already, car accidents are piling sky high, and it isn't long before the streets are congested with ruined and wrecked cars.

Within a matter of hours, the city returns to silence, only broken by the odd occasional gunshot, and the very disturbing moan of things inhuman. The fog remains, and is thick enough that from the sky, one cannot see the streets.

Orange glows of house fires dot the city, the only source of light throughout the entire city. The night continues on...

Vision came swimming back to him. His head felt groggy, like he had been binge drinking. His ears rang, and he couldn't see clearly. Rubbing his head as he sat up, CJ cursed, remembering why he felt this way. "Big Smoke hit me with a motha' fucking bat... Damn, I need to check that fool next time I see him." He shook his head once more, and looked around himself. "Where the hell am I?"

He appeared to be in a room, sitting on the bed, the covers messy. Clothes were strewn about the floor. The tiny refrigerator, which sat against the wall, was opened, empty of its contents, the small light inside off. Glancing around more, he saw a small side guest room, and next to it was the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah... I remember this place. This is one of the rooms in the Jefferson Motel! But, how'd I end up here?" He spoke to no one in particular, getting unsteadily to his feet, gaining his bearing. It seemed he wasn't hurt too bad, as he took a few laps around the room to test his feet and balance. "Still got it CJ. You still got it."

Satisfied that he was able, he peers into the guest bedroom. The bed looked occupied, a large lump in the bed, which vaguely looked like a person. Even at the door, the smell coming from the bed was unbearable, and he didn't dare venture any closer. "Hey... Hey... Someone in there?" CJ called. The lump did not stir. CJ picked up one of the boots that was lying on the ground, and threw it at the lump.

There was no change. The boot slammed into the lump, but it didn't budge any. He turned away.

"Damn man... Fuck it, ain't my problem." CJ started for the door to the motel room. He noticed that hanging on the handle by a lord cord was a small, handheld radio, one of those kinds that didn't have a tune function, just FM Seek. The power light was out, meaning it was ether off, or the batteries were dead.

As he reached to open the handle, the radio suddenly blared to life, spewing out static and white noise. CJ nearly jumped out of his skin when that happened, taking several steps back. "What the hell?" He cried out in alarm, as white noise continued to pour out of the radio.

Suddenly, a chill ran up his spine. He wasn't alone in the room anymore. Turning around slowly, his face twisted itself into an expression of terror.

The guest bedroom was covered in blood. A few seconds ago, it hadn't been. A low, unsettling wheezing sound came from the bedroom, and it sounded like the covers to the bed were being pushed off. "Who's there? Show yourself, nigga!" CJ yelled, bracing himself and clenching his fist.

There was no way he could prepare himself for what came stepping into view.

The creature was vaguely humanoid, in that it was about as tall as a human, if more slouched over then most humans would be. It had two legs, although they were triple jointed and instead of human-like feet, it had a three-coved hoof on each leg. It had arms, but they were bent backwards, with a jagged piece of bone sticking out of the bended part of each arm. The hands seemed to be fused into its back.

The creature had something of a head, but it had no features. No eyes, no mouth, no nose, just a fleshy cowl like membrane covering the face. The whole creature was a sickly blotchy brown color, tan in some places, mahogany in others. It combined to give the creature a very revolting look; something clearly not meant to exist. From about where its chin should be down to the center of its chest, there was a wide, gaping maw, lined with jagged and crooked teeth. The wheezing sound came from this orifice. It released a disturbing groan, and started to shamble towards CJ.

CJ nearly fell as he saw the thing, but thankfully he hadn't. He decided right there he didn't want his hands anywhere near it. Quickly looking around him, he noticed the table had wooden legs. He kicked one leg near the top, breaking it. Picking up the leg, he twirled it quickly in his hand.

"You wanna dance, you ugly mother fucker? Let's dance!" He said as he swung the table leg like a baseball bat, slamming into the creature's side. The creature was sent sprawling by the impact, lying in a heap on the ground. It was still moving, twitching, as if it were having trouble getting up. Quickly, CJ crosses over to it, and raises the table leg over his head, bringing it down in an overhand swing, slamming it into the prone creature.

Gore and blood sprayed everywhere as CJ continued to slam the leg into the creature, until nothing remained of it except a bloody pulp.

CJ stepped back. As soon as the creature had gone silent, the radio did likewise, no longer spewing out white noise. CJ gave it a look, and then crossed over, taking the radio in his hand and turning it over. "Huh... It was like... It could sense that... Thing. This could be useful." He thumbed the Seek switch, and the radio quickly began to search for a signal, yet found none. "Must be broken..."

He looked at his watch. It was midnight, exactly. Looking at the table leg, CJ briefly considers discarding it, and then dismisses the thought just as quick. "If I run into more of those things, or any Ballas, I'll need something to fight back with... What the hell was that damn thing anyways? This better be a damn dream..."

Shaking his head, CJ ties the radio's cord around his neck, hanging it like a necklace. "Time to get back to Groove Street." He says as he opens the motel room door and steps out into the hall...


	4. Deeper into the Rabbit Hole

**GTA: Liberty Through Agita  
**_Mission Three: Deeper into the Rabbit Hole_

CJ stood outside the Jefferson motel. The thickness of the fog overwhelmed him, and he could barely see the street from the doors to the motel. "Damn man...What's with this crazy ass fog?" He says, walking towards the street.

Off in the distance, he can see numerous ominous orange glows, but distorted by the fog, it's difficult to tell what the glows were.

Luckily for CJ, he always had an impeccable sense of direction. Even though the fog made it difficult to see very far, he could figure out which way to go to head to his home turf.

He started down the sidewalk, balancing the bloody table leg over one shoulder. As he passes the backside of the Jefferson Motel, he notices some graffiti on the wall. "_The End Time is upon us! Repent now!_" It appears that it was spray-painted with red or rust colored spray paint. Had he gotten a closer look, he may have realized it was blood, not spray paint this message was written in.

The radio sprang to life, emitting a constant, low static hissing sound. It was barely audible to CJ; he didn't even notice that it was making noise.

Although he never noticed it, several things were taking a keen interest in him, slinking through the shadows to keep track of him...

"Damn, where the hell is everyone? Not even any hookers are out." He commented as he walked down the empty street. The suburbs here were empty, and none of the houses here had been set on fire.

CJ's skin kept crawling. He had been walking for a straight hour, and he hadn't seen another person on the street, not even any cars were driving around. CJ knew that there were always insomniacs, night owls hopped up on coffee, and old crazies out even this late at night. But, the city seemed dead. He even went up to one of the houses, and banged on the door. Nobody answered.

Dismissing the though of breaking in, CJ steps back onto the sidewalk. He barely heard the gunshot, only a _Pfft!_ sound, but he did feel the bullet graze his cheek, drawing a line of blood. CJ spun, cursing. "God Damnit!"

He heard noises, footsteps, and looked to see a woman coming towards him, a pistol in her hand, the barrel outfitted with a silencer. "Oh shit brother! I thought you were another damn zombie! You should try to be more animate when walking around!" The woman was average height, about five seven or so. Her black hair was done in a cornrow hairdo. She had ebony skin, a stark contrast to the purple bandana she had tied around her head. Another one was tied around her arm.

She wore blue denim jeans, and a purple hoodie, the hood pulled down. The black high tops she wore were worn, and dusty.

CJ ignored the colors for now, giving a 'what the fuck' look. "You thought I was a fucking zombie? You need to lay the fuck off the shit pipe. Ain't no such things as zombies."

The woman gave him the same look, stepping. "And where the hell have you been these past six hours? Under a mother fucking rock? If _they_ aren't zombies, then I don't fucking know what a zombie is, mother fucker."

"Uh huh, what the fuck ever. You a Balla?"

The woman nodded, then shrugged. "Yeah, but that don't mean shit now, does it?"

"What the fuck you mean?"

"Seriously, where the fuck have you been nigga? The world's gone to motha-fucking Hell. It don't mean shit if I'm a fucking Balla or Vagos now."

He suddenly recalled the creature in the motel room. _That shit was real after all then?_ He thought to himself.

"Hey, I'm Ja'Khara." She introduces herself,

"I'm Carl, but you can call me CJ." Carl returns the favor.

"Nice to meet you CJ. Hey, we need all the help we can get if we expect to survive until help comes. C'mon, I'll take you to meet the others." Ja'Khara says.

_A Grove Street Thug riding with Ballas? Heh, I guess the world truly has gone to Hell._ CJ nodded. "Fine, let's get going. You seem to know what's up... What the fuck happened?" CJ asked as they started making their way back towards the house Ja'Khara had ambushed CJ from.

"Shit, I dunno. The fog came in, and these things... I don't know what the hell to call 'em, but they came out of the ground. I was with a bunch of others, and they ambushed us. We fought, we fought hard." She pulled opened the garage to the house. Inside it was a Greenwood, but the tires were blown out. attached to the underside of the car were chains, the ends of which disappeared into the wall. It seemed like the car was arranged so that it could be pulled to sitflush alongside the door, blocking it. The garage was attached to the house, and the door to the house looked simple enough.

Ja'Khara closes the garage door as Carl steps in, continuing to speak, "But bullets don't seem to do much damage to them. They swarmed us, killed almost everyone. Only three others and me managed to get away. The people they bite and kill. They come back. I think that's how they fucked us. All of San Andreas."

"And what about the National Guard? The mother fucking Army? Anything." CJ asked.

"Can't get a word out. Nothing works. Not the Internet, phones, even CB radios can't get any signals. One of the other Ballas thinks its cause of the Fog. I wouldn't be surprised." She motioned to his radio hung around his neck. "Ya might want to get rid of that thing. There's no reason in keeping it if ya can't get any channels, now is there?"

CJ shrugged. "It's a... Good luck charm."

Ja'Khara rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

CJ held up the table leg. "I think I ran into one of those things that wiped out your gang. It went down pretty easy when I beat it with this."

Ja'Khara nodded. "Yeah, we found that baseball bats and shovels and things work pretty good against them. Got the idea after seeing some white guy in an olive coat running around with a wooden stick with nails in it beating the hell out of the Things."

"Hmmm... Crazy ass white people..."

"Yeah. Anyways, those things are easy by themselves. But when they gang up on you, that's when you're fucked." Ja'Khara finally turned to the door, banging on it. "Hey! Open up! It's Ja'Khara!"

CJ leaned back against the wall, waiting. Ja'Khara seemed to be struck by a thought, turning to him. "Oh, shit... I almost forgot... Those Things weren't the only things that came out of the holes. One other did too. We've been calling him the Butcher. He's tall, about seven feet or so, and wears a rusty apron, made of metal or something. I saw him take out five Vagos, who were unloading into him with Tec-9s. It didn't even phaze him. He carries this huge... Sword like thing. The sword must be heavy because he drags it behind him, makes a loud ass scraping noise. If you ever hear a scrapping sound, run as fast as you can the other way, and hope he didn't notice you." She nods.

Finally, the door opens, two Ballas standing there looking at Ja'Khara, then their eyes turned to CJ.


	5. Dust and Shadows

**GTA: Liberty Through Agita  
**_Mission Four: Dust and Shadows_

_Boom! Cha-click! Boom!_ The shotgun roared, both barrels being emptied into the head section of one of the Things. The creature fell over, 'dead.' The holder of the offending shotgun smirked...

"Officer Tenpenny! We got more coming up!" Officer Pulaski warned, dropping the empty clip in his FN SCAR Assault Rifle and slamming a fresh one in. They were deep in downtown Los Santos, surrounded by both walking dead and the 'Things.' Their squad cruiser was flipped over, still flaming. Many of the skyscrapers here were ablaze still, the interiors a blazing inferno where nothing lived.

The Freeway overpass had been destroyed some time ago by someone with bombs, making the freeway inaccessible. Officer Tenpenny and Pulaski were ones of the few living people remaining in Downtown Los Santos. They were running low on ammunition.

"Damnit! This city is dead! Let's get the fuck out! Follow me!" Tenpenny shouted, emptying the shotgun into the head of a zombie as it neared him. Pulaski fired off a quick trio of rounds from the FN SCAR rifle, and then followed Tenpenny as he fled the scene.

Panting, the two leave the mob behind, cutting a swath through anything in front of them, eventually coming to the freeway that would lead them to Blueberry City, where Tenpenny had a Dodo stashed away for an occasion where he'd have to leave San Andreas and in a hurry. The freeway was littered with wrecked cars and smoking debris. The only way they'd be able to use the freeway to get there would be on motorcycles.

"Damnit... If the station wasn't fucked, I'd say we head back and pick up a couple bikes." Tenpenny curses, looking out over the freeway. No way did he want to walk the entire way to Blueberry County. "We're going to need to jack some rides somewhere..."

Pulaski peeps up, holding the FN SCAR behind his head. "I heard, that above Jefferson, there's a mansion with a helicopter parked on the roof. If we get there, we can use it to get wherever we need to."

Tenpenny nodded, recalling that the police Maverick usually used by the LSPD had been destroyed when an outspoken rookie cop wasn't allowed on. Tenpenny had been there, but Pulaski hadn't. All of the top ranking police officials were crowded on the Maverick, and when the pilot told the rookie he couldn't even hang onto the struts, he just snapped. As the pilot guided the helicopter into the air, the rookie drew his gun and fired once.

Tenpenny had to admit; the kid was a good shot. The bullet caught the pilot in the head, and the helicopter crashed into the ground, killing all inside. Tenpenny hated having to execute him on the spot, as he knew that the kid would have proved to be useful in the upcoming ordeal. But, even he knew the kid was too far gone then to be of any use to anyone.

Tenpenny shook his head sadly, returning to present matters. "Well, Madd Dogg's Mansion is way the hell in Mulholland. Last I heard, Madd Dogg was at the Royal Casino tonight when this shit broke out, meaning he probably hasn't had time to get to his mansion yet, or better yet, he's already dead. Regardless, I ain't walking there, that still leaves us with finding rides." _Hmmm... Two equally viable options for escape. Although, with the Sparrow, Pulaski won't be able to tag along. Too bad, maybe along the way I can 'lose' him._

"Car parks, those are always good places to find rides."

Tenpenny coughed, putting a hand to his mouth. "I think that all the local car parks have already been raided..."

A sound came to them, causing the two to jump and turn towards the source. It was a loud metallic scraping sound, like something heavy and metal being dragged across asphalt. Which wasn't far from the truth.

Raising his Shotgun, Tenpenny moved up alongside Pulaski as the other brought the FN SCAR rifle to his shoulder, easing his breathing.

The scraping sound grew louder as it came near, a tall, hulking figure emerging from between two buildings. It was headed right for them.

The figure was tall, standing at a straight seven feet, easy. It was muscular, like a body builder would be. A full apron like thing covered the entire body, which appeared to be made of many tiny rusted metal chains. Fresh blood covered both the apron and the huge sword it dragged behind it. The fact that despite its obvious strength, it had to drag its sword meant the bladed weapon was very heavy indeed.

The visible parts of flesh were muscular, and like the Things, what didn't the apron cover was a sickly brown color, although his flesh glistened, and seemed to be in a constant state of decay and regeneration. A large, vaguely pyramid shaped metal helmet-like box covered its head area. The box was completely solid, with no visible holes whereby the creature would be able to see through. Although this should have made it blind, it seemed to know where its prey was at all times.

Although Officers Tenpenny and Pulaski never realized it, they were facing down the Butcher, so dubbed by most who saw it due to the butcher's like apron it wore.

"Christ! What the hell is THAT?" Pulaski called out.

"I don't know. But we're going to kill it on general principle." Tenpenny said as he fired his Shotgun at it.

Pulaski nodded and dropped to one knee, steadying his aim even more and opening fire with the assault rifle.

Bullets and buckshot peppered the Butcher as he neared the two, to no avail. It took the blunt of the assault without ever missing a beat, not even trying to dodge.

Tenpenny cursed as his shotgun clicked empty, searching his pockets for spare shells, but found none. "Fuck it! Let's get the hell outta here!" He turned, hoping over the divider that separated him from the freeway.

Pulaski nodded, firing off a quick triple shot before turning to hop over too. Then disaster struck.

The ground he was standing on collapsed, caving in. Pulaski slipped, hitting his head on the concrete divider, he groaned, slipping into the small rut.

Tenpenny cursed, turning back around and vaulting over the divider. "C'mon man! Get up!" Behind them, the Butcher drew nearer.

Pulaski twitched, then pushed himself to his hands and knees; he was bleeding from his head. "Shit man... Shit, I'm fucked." The ground rumbled again, a figure beginning to rise from the small crater. It was another Thing, and the first action it made was biting into Pulaski leg, hard. The officer screamed. "AHHHHH! Run! Forget about me! I'll cover you! GO!"

Tenpenny's features hardened for a second, then he drew his pistol, firing it point blank into the creature. It released Pulaski leg, Tenpenny scooping him up and latterly throwing him over the divider, before following suit.

The Butcher was on top of them by now,raising the sword over its head and bringing it down in an overhead arc. The massive blade just missed Officer Tenpenny's foot by a literal inch, slamming into the divider and smashing it, reducing it to rubble and both destroying Pulaski FN rifle and killing the semi-buried Thing in the process.

Cursing, Tenpenny helped Pulaski to his feet, and the two hurried away from the scene, Pulaski using Tenpenny as support. They were on the freeway towards Los Santos and Ocean Docks...


	6. A Serpentine Problem

**GTA: Liberty Through Agita  
**_Mission Five: A Serpentine Problem_

The two Ballas stared down CJ, then looked at Ja'Khara. "Who the hell is this Nigga?"

"He's CJ, he's a friend, okay? C'mon, let us in!" Ja'Khara said.

The two grunted, and stepped back, allowing Ja'Khara room to enter. She does so, and CJ follows her. Once in, he notices the chain from outside were bolted to the far wall. Much of this area of the house has been ransacked, and there's blood on the walls and floor.

"What happened here?" CJ asked.

"What do you think happened, nigga? The previous owners didn't like us repoing their shit. So we iced them. Got a problem with that, we'll ice you too." One said. This was one short, and junky looking, with dreadlocks and a pair of shades adorning his eyes.

"Lil' Pain. Shut up." Ja'Khara said as she led the trio of men into the living room. There, one last Balla sat. He wore a purple button-up shirt, and had on black jeans, a purple beanie hiding his head. As soon as he saw CJ, he jumped to his feet.

"YOU! Nigga, I know you! You're CJ, you rolled with Grove Street. What the hell is he doing here? I'ma ice him right now!" He drew his gat, a 9mm pistol.

The taller Balla stepped forward, drawing an Uzi from under his jacket. "You chill the fuck out, Kaito! Grove Street ain't no more. Hell, Rollin' Heights ain't no more. This the New World, nigga."

The two men had a stare off, but finally the one called Kaito backed down, putting his gat back in his pants. "Fina."

CJ moved to lean against the wall connecting to the kitchen. "So, what now?"

The 'leader' of this little gang sat in an unused chair, putting both hands to his temple. Ja'Khara went to him, putting one arm over his shoulder, whispering something into his ear.

CJ eyed the two, but couldn't overhear what they were saying. Kaito was mad-dogging CJ, mumbling things under his breath, just itching for a reason to cap him. Lil' Pain was messing with the TV, trying to get a channel but couldn't. He seemed... Tweak-ish. CJ wouldn't be surprised if he was hopped up on shit right now.

The house was a single story one, composed of a front/living room, a kitchen and dining room in one. The back of the house was where the bedrooms and bathroom were. It was your typical suburbia home, identical to the ones next to it on either side.

Finally, the one who stood up for CJ nodded, Ja'Khara standing and allowing him to stand. He crossed over to CJ, and removed his purple armband, thrusting it into CJ's hands.

"This the New World nigga. I don't care what you were in the Old World, cuz yous a Balla now." He said.

CJ looked at the rag, then at the others. Ja'Khara was smiling and nodding her head. CJ sighed, and unwrapped the rag, tying it on his head. "There."

The man nodded, turning to Kaito and the others. "Kaito, whatever beef you've had with CJ is over. Forget it. Remember, purple don't blast purple." He turns back to CJ, "Anyways, lemme introduce you ta everyone. That nigga stewing right there, he's Kaito. My man right here, we call him Lil' Pain."

"Is he... Trying to turn that toaster into a VCR?" CJ asked, worry tinting his voice, watching Lil' Pain mess with a toaster and some wires in front of the TV.

"Probably. Don't worry about him, nigga. Ja'Khara you've meet, and me? Shit nigga... Call me-"

Before he could introduce himself, CJ's radio went haywire, spewing out all sorts of white noise. The man jumped back, "What the hell? Turn that shit off!"

CJ hurriedly grab the radio, flipping the switch. The static did not stop. He flipped the switch the other way; still no change. "I can't!"

Suddenly, the window next to CJ burst open, a clawed hand jutting through it. Outside, shrieks and roars were heard. The claw withdrew itself, just as all the other windows were being busted in. "Shit! We're under attack! Blast them!" Kaito yelled, jumping off his chair and pulling his gat, firing it out the window blindly.

The rest fell into suit, pulling Uzis and 9mms. Ja'Khara tossed CJ a pistol, "Use this!" She says, turning towards the nearest window and waiting for something to try and get in.

As the claws withdrew themselves from each window, a skull sitting atop a long neck replaced them, peering within. The eye sockets were empty, not even glowing eyes within them. The neck was snake-like in appearance, scaly and slick looking, and had a wide range of motion. One went to bite CJ, just showing how long its neck was.

CJ fell, pushing the pistol into its neck and firing twice. The creature bellowed in rage, pulling out. "Stay away from the windows!" CJ called, pushing himself to his feet and backing away.

Outside, more bellows and shrieks could be heard. "We're screwed! Let's get out of here!" Ja'Khara yelled.

"To the back, we got motorcycles! Run!" The man who inducted CJ into the Ballas confirmed, all five falling back into the bedroom and climbing out the window. There were none of those snake things back here, but they were three motorcycles. Lil Pain and Kaito hopped on one, Ja'Khara another while their leader got on the third.

"CJ, rid with Ja'Khara." Their leader shouted, revving up the motorcycle. He twirled his Uzi, and then tossed it to CJ. "Use this."

CJ caught the Uzi, sliding the pistol into his belt. He climbed on the bike behind Ja'Khara. "Keep those things off our tails." She said, revving the bike and peeling out, kicking up dirt and grass as she fell into line behind the first two...


	7. Rolling Engagement

**GTA: Liberty Through Agita  
**_Mission Six: Rolling Engagement_

The three motorcycles peeled out of the backyard, using a section of plywood as a ramp to jump over the fence. The three roared onto the streets, tearing up turf as they rocket onto the asphalt.

The suburbia home was surrounded by at least twenty monsters. Each had a four legged body along the lines of a horse, although the body portion was fleshy and sickly brown in color, the legs were just bone with some muscle at each of the three joints. The neck, which the skull sat atop, was at least four feet long. Looking at them now, CJ couldn't help but imagine that these were a crazy person's nightmare of a Giraffe. The cycles revved and roared up the street, away from the Nightmare Giraffes.

The creatures bellowed, and gave chase to them. For their appearance and build, they were deceptively fast. CJ slipped one arm around Ja'Khara's waist, holding the Uzi in his other hand; he twisted his body to fire behind them. The Uzi roared, bullets spewing towards the creatures behind them, a few hitting, a few not.

"Be careful!" Ja'Khara warned, "You don't have unlimited ammo!" She tightened her grip and leaned to the right, rocketing the motorcycle into a turn. The two motorcycles ahead of them roar as they burn down the sloped doublewide street, racing into East Los Santos. Ja'Khara keeps on their tails.

Here, in this part of the city, CJ could finally see the damage that had been done. Zombies were rampant, and many of the homes and buildings in this area were still burning. CJ was awe-struck, seeing a group of zombies feasting on a still twitching corpse.

Quite a few Things were shuffling about as well. Growling, CJ uses his Uzi to gun down a few zombies as they race past. "See what I mean now?" Ja'Khara shouts back to him, shouting to be heard over the engine.

CJ leaned in close to her, "Yeah. Shit... I didn't expect it to be so bad. Hey, where we going anyways?"

"To an old safe house near the Ocean Docks. At least, I hope it's still safe." She said, driving up over a small hill onto the southbound freeway.

Here, the ruined husks of burning cars made navigating the freeway a tricky process, even on a motorcycle. Ja'Khara did her best, guiding her cycle around wrecks and onto an overpass.

Here, the other two were stopped. Ja'Khara cursed as she saw why they had stopped. The overpass was impassable; a large gap here where a support beam had been destroyed made it impossible to pass. A part of the freeway beneath it had also appeared to cave in, a deep black maw in the ground.

"Damnit, what are we going to do now!" Kaito shouted.

"I'm thinking!" Their leader shouted back, clenching his fists.

CJ hopped off the cycle, holding the Uzi in both hands and looking around. It seemed they had lost the Nightmare Giraffe back near the zombie horde. "Why don't we just go back, and take another route?" He suggested.

"Back through those THINGS? You're kidding, right? We barely made it here in the first place!" Kaito said.

"Shut up Kaito, you're not helping things any!" Ja'Khara retorted, "At least CJ's trying to help! All you've done is complain!"

"Fuck you Ja'Khara!" Kaito said, acting as if to raise his pistol, but any action he was going to take was cut short when their leader wrapped one arm around his neck, getting him in a headlock.

"Kaito, knock this shit off, or I swear..."

Kaito squirmed, then relaxed, holding out his hands. "Alright, alright! I'm cool, nigga. I'm cool. Lay off."

Their leader released him, stepping back and shaking his head. "I agree with CJ. Let's back track and find another way."

Kaito grunted, seeming displeased. Ja'Khara had a smug grin on her face, mounting her motorcycle again. CJ followed suit, sitting behind Ja'Khara.

Lil' Pain and Kaito took off first, Lil' Pain driving while Kaito sat shotgun. Their leader went behind them, and Ja'Khara and CJ brought up the rear again. As the other two cycles roared ahead, the overpass began to rumble, the end crumbling. As the motorcycle tried to peel out, the section of road it was on shattered and broke, collapsing into the abyss below them.

Ja'Khara cursed as the motorcycle suddenly tipped backwards and free fell. She released the handles and flailed, trying to grab the edge of the overpass, but failed, grabbing only air.

As the motorcycle fell and Ja'Khara let go, CJ instead placed both hands on the seat of the cycle, pushing himself forward. With both arms flailing, he slammed into the side of the cliff face, his hands grabbing at asphalt.

For a second, he couldn't grab anything, and he slipped, but at the very edge, his fingers on one hand dug into a crack in the asphalt, halting his downward descent. He hung there, his body turned just enough that he saw Ja'Khara and the motorcycle disappear into the darkness below. "Shit!" He cursed, looking up to the freeway, then down again at the darkness. "Shit," he repeated, looking up now to the freeway. He could see the other three.

"Pull yourself up!" The gang leader shouted, "Forget about Ja'Khara! She's gone!"

CJ nodded, swinging his other arm up and grasping at the asphalt, pulling himself up to his waist.

"CAAAARLOOOOSS!" He heard Ja'Khara's voice echo up from the abyss. It was tinged with fear.

CJ cursed again, looking up to the three above him. The gang leader was shaking his head. "Pull yourself up! There's nothing we can do for her."

CJ planted both feet against the cliff face. "Shit..." He cursed one last time, pulled himself closer to the cliff face, then threw himself away from it, pulling a back flip.

His world went gray as the darkness consumed him...


	8. Dust and Shadows II

**GTA: Liberty Through Agita  
**_Mission Seven: Dust and Shadows II_

A long trail of fresh blood dotted the southbound freeway, tracing a path all the way up to where it passes over Commerce. The trail ends in two dark uniformed people, one supporting the other, and the supported being the source of all the blood.

Off to the east of them sat the off-ramp for Little Mexico. The one bleeding cursed, his face pale and his voice weak. "C'mon man... Can... Can't we stop and rest for a bit?" Officer Pulaski asked.

"What are you bitching for? I'm the one carrying you!" The black officer replied.

"Fuck you Tenpenny... You... You ain't the one... Bleeding every damn where..." Pulaski shot back.

Tenpenny made a face, then sighed. "Alright. We'll hit one of the houses in Little Mexico. C'mon." The two take the off-ramp, walking to the nearest house. Setting Pulaski down, Tenpenny draws his sidearm, and kicks the door open. He rushes in, his weapon moving as he scanned for any threats. There was none. He moved inward, quickly searching and securing each room.

Now satisfied that the house was zombie-free. Tenpenny moves outside, helping Pulaski to his feet, and guiding him inside. He sets him down on a Lazy-Boy recliner in the living room, the other police officer seeming to sink into the seat, exhaling. He suddenly doubles-over, vomiting up blood. Coughing and letting his head hang, he puts both hands to his leg, trying to stem the bleeding, to no avail. "Fuck man... Why won't it stop bleeding?"

Tenpenny shrugged. "No clue. I'm going to secure the front door, than I'll try and bind your leg. Don't move too much."

Pulaski nodded weakly, Tenpenny moving back to the front door. He glanced around quickly outside, then closed the door, moving the TV set in the living room and putting it against the door. When he had kicked in the door, the door jam had busted open, the piece that holds the door in place breaking. With the TV set in the way, the door wouldn't open at the slighted breeze.

Next he moved to the living room, gripping the couch by one end, and pushing it into the entryway, pushing it against the TV. Standing, he presses his back against the door, sidling along the wall to the other end of couch, lifting it and pulling it so it was on top of the TV, bracing it against the door. Sighing heavily, he moves back out from the little spot.

Tearing a stretch of fabric from the couch, he moves into the living room, kneeling in front of Officer Pulaski. "Hey man, I'm going to bind this now."

Pulaski was still doubled-over, his head hanging between his knees. Blood dripped from his mouth in random intervals. Tenpenny pushes him into an upright sitting position.

Pulaski's eyes are open but blank, unfocused. His lips are a blue-ish tint, and he doesn't seem to acknowledge Tenpenny.

"Pulaski!" Tenpenny said firmly, shaking him by his shoulders. The other police officer didn't react. Frowning, Officer Tenpenny puts his hand to the other man's neck, checking for a pulse.

With a heavy sigh, he removes his hand, shaking his head sadly. "Guess you couldn't hold out..." He said, using one hand to brush the other man's eyes shut. He hesitated for a moment, then moved, removing Pulaski's sidearm from its holster and sticking it in his own belt. "I need it more then you now." He said, justifying his reasons.

With the same hand, he removes all three of Pulaski's clips for the Beretta, stuffing them into his pockets. "Damn man... Damn. You were a good officer. Gonna miss you. Hey, keep a spot in Heaven warm for me." He said to the corpse. Standing, he folds his hands behind his head, sighing. "Damnit."

He paces around the living room for a long time, deciding on what action to take. "Still got that Dodo in Blueberry... Hell, it's going to be a long trip."

It was almost inaudible at first. The noise was so low that he didn't notice it. A constant scraping sound, like something metal and heavy being dragged across asphalt. As the source of the noise drew closer, the noise became louder, until finally Officer Tenpenny recognized it.

"Shit..." He cursed, remembering hearing that exact same sound just before he and Officer Pulaski encountered the Butcher. "It's that monster again!"

Quickly, he ran to each window in the house, looking through them to try and get eyes on the Butcher. He couldn't see Him through any of the windows, but he did see many Things and zombies, all following the trail of blood. "Damnit Pulaski! Thanks for leaving me a farewell gift." He cursed, drawing his Beretta.

He moved to one of the windows facing the street, raising his gun. He waited. The scrapping noise grew louder and louder, nearer and nearer. All of Tenpenny's attention was drawn towards the front. He never saw Pulaski's stir. He never saw Pulaski's eyes open, the white of his eyes now brown and bloodshot, a yellow tint to his pupil.

Stirring, the body rises from the recliner, turning in place. It saw a warm body, Tenpenny's back to it. It shambles towards him, arms out-stretched.

With a resounding crash, a massive blade breaks through the door, reducing the doors to mere splinters. Tenpenny raises his Beretta and fires twice through the couch.

Suddenly, a pair of cold, undead hands grab him by the shoulders from behind, "What the hell!"


End file.
